


Cold afternoons and a warm heart

by sadmoonchild



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, adlajs;dflkajs, so much, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes to a boarding school and meets his new friends and a very special boy. </p><p>(i am so bad a summaries I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold afternoons and a warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written a fanfic in a while so i'm sorry if this is kinda bad... bear with me though it's going to get better! xoxo

Nico woke up at 4:00am sharp. He did this because not only did he want to avoid confrontation by his dad, but he wasn't in the mood to speak to his soon-to-be roommate who would hopefully still be asleep when Nico arrived there. Besides, and well, why would someone want to talk to a parent who's kicking them out? That's right. No one. 

So as Nico left his house, before the sun even begun to shine, he held onto his 2 suitcases to the bus stop. There was only one person with him, an old woman with a bright pink cardigan. She said nothing to Nico, she gave him a smile while Nico nodded his head. Soon enough, the bus pulled up. He hopped onto the almost vacant bus sitting down and taking a deep breath. He faced the window, barely able to see anything outside. He closed his eyes. 

Restless, but unable to sleep he listened to the almost silent music that played on the bus. Going over in his head what he packed. Going to a boarding school didn't seem that.. bad. But he was going to miss all his friends at his school.  
He chuckled quietly to himself. What friends? Nico was the worst at making friends. The bus stopped and Nico's eyes jolted open. After an hour of doing nothing but sit and think repeatedly about the same things, he stood up, quietly thanked the bus driver and walked down the steps. It was 5:02am which was when the admissions opened. He walked to that building. 

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Asked a woman with black hair pinned back. She looked and sounded tired, which was understandable. Her breath smelled like dark coffee. 

"Uh- my key. I'm new." He started to get flustered. He was never the best talking to people. 

"Name?" 

"Nico Di Angelo." 

She slid her chair back, looking through a few files. "Ah," She blurted out grabbing one file. "Here it is." She laid it on the desk that separated herself and Nico. She opened it up, grabbing a piece of paper and a key. "Here's the key to your room, and your schedule. You're room number- which is shown on your key; is 94. You start your classes tomorrow morning at 8am. Thank you." She gave a light smile as Nico nodded. 

He walked up the two flights of stairs, yawning. It was a pain in the ass to carry a suitcase up stairs. Soon enough, he reached to his door. Anxiety fled to him. 

His roommate might be a creep. His roommate might be a pig. He may be a jerk. 

Nico bit his lip, unlocking his door. There laid a guy (Nico supposed it was his roommate) on the couch holding a mug in his hands. Hopefully an empty mug because he was passed out. Nico chuckled as he walked quietly through the small living room-down the small hallway and walking into the empty room which was now his. He rested his two suitcases down. He took a deep breath. He sat down gently on his mattress, resting his head on it and passing out.

 

It seemed like he only slept for a few minutes, but when he heard the front door shut closed, it sent a shock through out his body. It reminded him of his father, but when he finally opened his eyes he came back to the realization that he was no longer home. He was probably safe. He didn't move. He just listened. 

"Leo." A males voice spoke with rough tension, he couldn't have been much older than Nico. "Leo- come on, wake up!" 

"I'm up- I'm up. What do you want?" Nico heard a different voice. 

"Do you know where Piper went? I can't find her anywhere." 

"No dude, sorry. I don't keep an eye on her. Sorry." He yawned. "What's going on?" 

"Her dad wont be able to visit her. So she's pretty pissed. I don't know, she stormed off and I'm freaking out." 

"Well, prince, go save her ass." the other boy sighed. "I meant to say hero, not prince, I'm still half asleep I can't be funny."

"Wouldn't of had been funny even if you did say it right." 

"Rude, Jason. Rude." 

Nico hear shuffling out there, he tried to level out his breath. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, but he was. A phone rang. 

"Oh look, it's her!" Nico guessed the boy named Jason said 

"Speak of the devil." 

"Pipes! Where are you- oh- uh huh. alright! Yeah sure, I'll ask. Ok. Bye. Love you too." 

"Sounds like things went good." 

"Yeah, she wants the group to go out and go bowling. You down?" 

"Hell yeah. But there's no point for you guys to come, I'll just beat your guys's ass." He chuckled. 

"Uuuuh huuuuh. I have to get going." 

The door closed shut as the boy sighed. Nico could hear his footsteps walk to and from the small living room/kitchen. Closing cabinets and soon enough the smell of coffee which made Nico's mouth water.  
Coffee sounds so good.  
Nico wanted to walk out, but now that he's been hiding he was too afraid. He would look stupid. 'oh hey, i'll be living with you for 3 years. nice to meet you too. totally.' Nico had decided to probably stay in that room until he dies. that would be easier than getting up and introducing himself.  
That is, until his phone rang. Nico sprung up, looking in his pants pocket and his jacket pockets, and then remembering that it was in one of his two suitcases. Whispering definitely not nice words under his breath as he searched for his phone. The footsteps. They walked closer and closer to his room and Nico finally found his phone. He wasn't looking at who called, which he should have, but when he answered it he almost puked. 

"Nico. You left." His fathers hoarse voice spoke out. "Fucking christ."  
Nico did not say a word because he was afraid to.  
"Do you know how afraid I was? You just gone? I was aware you were leaving but fucking tell me."  
"Dad you're the one that kicked me out. I wouldn't want to disturb you. And for you information I got here safely, thank you. Also, an old woman gave me more gratification by a little smile than you ever had. I hope you remember that sentence when I hang up in four seconds and never answer your calls. Bye."  
Nico hung up his phone. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to allow himself cry over his dad. This is a new start. He sat down and leaned his back against his mattress and he looked around the closed off room. 

"Sounds tough." A voice spoke as the door opened. Nico would have panicked but something stopped him. Nico shrugged. "Uh- well I knew you were stopping by today. Wasn't sure what time you were comin' over. I just woke up so you must have seen me passed out on the couch. I hope you didn't hear me when I spilled my cold coffee on me when I woke up. Not a nice surprise." He chuckled. He had to mugs in his hands. "I made coffee, by the way. I'm not sure if you like it or not but eh, I'm offering it. It's black. I know not many people like it but I think it's the best. I have creamers and junk in one of the drawers out there so if you need it you can take a shot at it." 

"I like black coffee." Nico said. He stood up and grabbed one of the mugs out of his new roommates hand. 

"I'm Leo. Nice to meet you." He offered his free hand to Nico, out for a shake. Nico shacked it. 

"A-ah, Nico." He managed to say. He was already embarrassed. "Thanks." He took a drink. 

"No problemoo, amigo. I for one live on coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee," He chuckled. "I'd be dead with out it." 

Nico nodded his head. It was awkward. But Nico felt comfortable. He felt the hot coffee down his throat. He sighed. "This is good." He mumbled. Leo nodded. 

"I know." He winked. "Anyways, schedule?" 

Nico bent down grabbing his school classes. He handed to piece of paper to Leo. 

"Coool." He read. "We have maths together. That's it." Leo took a sip of his coffee. "Need help unpacking?" 

Nico shook his head no. Leo nodded. 

"Well, I'll be out there. If you have questions you're free to ask me." 

Nico nodded. 

As the Hispanic boy with curly hair that was just a little longer than his eyebrows left, and Nico blinked holding a coffee cup in his hand.  
he looked at his two suitcases, opening, placing his clothes in his closet and his books beside his mattress. He put a pile of his blankets, sheets and pillows on it and then grabbed his toothbrush & paste, shampoo and soaps and general hygienic crap. He walked out of his room into the bathroom. He placed it down and then looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He looked dead. 

"Oh! Nico!" Leo shouted from the living room, which honestly was pretty useless because it's a small house. Nico popped his head out of the bathroom door. "Me n the gang are going out to bowl. You down?" He asked. 

Nico nodded yes. Because even though he's going to regret it, he decided that it would be better for him instead of hiding in his room. 

"Greeeat!" He smiled. "Be ready at 5pm sharp." 

"U-uh, what time is it?" 

"2pm." 

Nico's eyes widened. He hadn't slept that much in a while. "ok." 

Nico spent the two hours of freedom he had playing hypnotizing games on his phone. By the time it was four, he hopped in the shower and chose clothes. He chose a red/brown sweatshirt and black jeans with black shoes. He brushed his semi-wavey black hair out of his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom. 

"Ready to go? Surprised you finished on time." Leo gave a smirk. He had a black sweater and blue jeans on. Nico nodded. 

"I don't know any of these people." Nico mumbled under his breath. 

"They'll like you." Leo patted his hand on Nico's shoulder. 

Fire works. 

Nico followed Leo outside into his car. Which was surprisingly pretty nice looking. After the they got in and started the car, Nico stared out the window. 

"Before you make fun of me, I suck at bowling." He muttered. 

Leo chuckled. 

After 10 or so minutes, the pulled up to a building with neon words and bowling pins. Nico and Leo walked out, Nico shivered and Leo took a deep breath. 

"Looovin' the coldness!" He took a glance at Nico. "That was a sarcastic. I hate the cold." Nico raised his eyebrows. 

The two boys scrambled inside the door. There, were a group of four people. All talking. "Leo's here, finally!" A girls voice practically yelled. Leo smiled. But his smile was off. Nico didn't think about that too much. Nico followed Leo up to the group of people.

"Nico, this is Piper, Percy-" 

Percy... Nico looked at Percy and it felt like he was going to puke. His heart was beating too fast. Percy. 

"-Annabeth, and Jason." 

"Frank and Hazel couldn't make it." Percy said. 

"They're probably doing it." Piper chuckled. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the rest of the group giggled. 

"Anyways, nice to meet you Nico." Annabeth gave a warm smile. Nico nodded. 

"Anywho, shall we get the game on?" Leo shouted in excitement. 

And that's what they did. Nico did not enjoy bowling, but he enjoyed the experience he supposed. After the game they all sat down at the restaurant (that was connected to the bowling place) and pigged out on fries, nachos and sodas. Nico didn't have much because he had no appetite but it didn't bother him. 

"Arcade?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "Comin' guys?" Jason and Piper nodded as they jumped out of there seats. Leo didn't bolt which was odd. Nico stayed with him. 

It was silent, which was odd because the few hours he's been with Leo, he would never stop talking. Leo chewed on his french fries. 

"Wanna go?" Leo asked. Nico nodded. Too much socializing drains him. The two walked out of building with out saying goodbye.


End file.
